Comparaciones
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Para Harry comparar algo era fácil, en especial si se trataba de Draco Malfoy.
1. Flores

**COMPARACIONES**

**1.-****Flores**

Harry observó a Malfoy transformar su lechuza en un precioso abrigo. Estaban en clase de transformaciones y McGonagall le había pedido a sus alumnos transformar su mascota en una prenda de vestir. Harry, que había encontrado un libro en la biblioteca llamado "Tu personalidad según tus preferencias", rápidamente buscó en el índice el tema de la ropa pero no lo encontró.

Decepcionado, transformó a Hedwig en una corbata y escuchó la siguiente instrucción.

-Ahora quiero que transformen su lechuza en una flor.

Flores, pensó sonriente.

Malfoy inmediatamente transformó el precioso abrigo en un Narciso y Harry supuso que se debía al nombre de su madre. Aún así buscó la descripción en el libro.

_Narcisos_

_Si la gente dice algo de tí es que no te tomas la vida muy en serio, y es que te encanta divertirte, eres amiguero, fiestero, siempre encuentras la forma de pasar un buen rato. Contigo no hay quien se aburra. Cuando criticas lo haces de manera constructiva._

Harry miró a Draco con una mueca. No creyó que Malfoy fuera así. Bueno, no es que el fuera tan cercano a Malfoy como para saber si era fiestero, amiguero o pasaba siempre un gran rato. Pero bueno, siempre estaba rodeado de gente y riendo con Parkinson y Zabini. Y sin duda sus críticas no eran siempre constructivas, sino hirientes, al menos si eran dirigidas hacia él.

Leyendo el libro en sus manos, Harry decidió que Draco Malfoy era sin duda un alcatraz.

_Tu presencia es como la de una diosa (o dios en todo caso), eres líder y tienes poder sobre los demás. Tu porte es grácil y proyectas dinamismo y elegancia. Aunque estuvieras en sandalias y sin maquillar, sabes verte elegante porque eso es lo que transmites. _

Si, Draco Malfoy era sin duda un alcatraz.

Contento con su conclusión transformó a Hedwig en esta flor, esperó su calificación, volvió a Hedwig a la normalidad y salió del salón.

Al día siguiente un alcatraz descansaba sobre su buró. Y si alguien preguntaba por él, Harry solo diría que le recordaba a alguien.


	2. Frutas

**COMPARACIONES**

**2.-****Frutas**

Harry observó a Malfoy durante todo el día. La rutina de Malfoy desde el punto de vista de los demás era fácil. Se levantaba, cumplía sus funciones de prefecto, desayunaba, iba a clases, molestaba a gryffindors entre horas, a hufflepuffs por los pasillos, iba a practicas de quidditch y finalmente hacia los deberes y se iba a la cama.

Lo curioso era que ahora que le prestaba atención había notado que a Malfoy le gustaban mucho las manzanas verdes. Mientras hacía las tareas comía una manzana. En la práctica de quidditch comía otra. En el desayuno comía dos.

Manzanas verdes, como el verde de los pastos, de las hojas, como el verde de slytherin.

Tomando una manzana él mismo y ante la mirada curiosa de Hermione, Harry le dió una mordida a su propia fruta y hojeó el libro para encontrar la sección deseada.

**_"La personalidad según tu fruta preferida."_**

_MANZANA_

_Si la manzana es tu fruta favorita, tu eres una persona extravagante, impulsiva y abierta, y generalmente algo temperamental._

_Aunque no seas una persona muy organizada, eres un buen líder y eres bueno en tomar las riendas y avanzar._  
><em>Tomas decisiones rápidamente en la mayoría de los casos, te encanta viajar y eres sumamente encantador cuando te encuentras con tu pareja.<em>

_Tienes un gran entusiasmo por vivir que la mayoría de la gente no tiene.**  
><strong>_

-¿Qué lees Harry?-preguntó interesada Ginny.-Oh, tu personalidad según tus gustos. ¿Es interesante?¿Me lo vas a prestar?

Harry alzó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

-Lo siento, lo usaré un gran rato.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Harry-preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿A quién estás psicoanalizando?

Cerrando el libro con una gran sonrisa, Harry tomó otra manzana y se levantó de la mesa de gryffindor. Cuando empezó a salir del gran comedor Malfoy pasó a su lado. Como el rubio no pareció verlo, Harry tomó la manzana verde, que contrarestaba con la roja de su mano, corrió hacia él que ya estaba en el corredor vacío y lo llamó.

-¡Eh, Malfoy!

Draco, que estaba leyendo un libro de pociones, volvió su rostro hacia Harry e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

-Toma-le dijo lanzandole la manzana-Vi que no quedan manzanas verdes en su canasto.

Mirando con sospechosamente el objeto atrapado Draco se dió la vuelta y se marchó.

-¿Que fue eso Harry?-le preguntó Ron llegando hacia él y se alzó de hombros haciendose el desentendido.

Durante clases de pociones y el resto de las demás clases, Harry solo observó la mirada de Malfoy sobre la manzana viendola como si estuviera envenenada en ocasiones y otras como preguntándose porqué Harry se la había dado.

No obstante, al terminar la clase la tomó y se alzó de hombros, prosiguiendo su camino hacia las mazmorras.

Más tarde, sin embargo, Draco miraría la manzana en su buró; y si alguien le preguntaba porque no la comía diría que era porque le recordaba a alguien.


	3. Pelotas de quidditch

**COMPARACIONES**

**3.- Pelotas de quidditch**

_-Si, dicen que Potter está psicoanalizando a alguien- escuchó la voz de Lavander mientras estaba desayunando._

_-Los rumores dicen que es a Ron-dijo Seamus en clase de Criaturas Mágicas._

_-Hermione cree que no deberíamos entrometernos en eso- escuchó a Colin en transformaciones._

Pero no eran solo los gryffindors, no. Las noticias ya habían llegado a Ravenclaw

_-Cuando estuvo enamorado de Cho no la psicoanalizó-escuchó de Patil en herbología._

_-Quizá ahora quiere una persona más acorde a él.-mencionó Terry en DCAO._

Los hufflepuffs no podían quedarse atrás no.

_-Harry-se asomó Hanna por detrás- ¿Puedes decirme a quien estás tratando de conocer?_

Harry solo sonreía cuando se le preguntaba.

Los slytherin sin embargo no parecían tener interés en los rumores.

-¿Por qué habría de interesarme a quien psicoanaliza Potter?-gruño Parkinson en pociones- Seguro que no es un slytherin. Mucho menos podría importarme que se fije en alguien, mientras no sea Draco...

_Si ella supiera que debía interesarle._

Draco Malfoy solo alzaba la ceja cuando la morena afirmaba esas palabras.

-¿De qué casa crees que sea el o la enamorada de Potter, Draco?-escuchó a Zabini preguntarle a Malfoy más tarde, cuando pasaba con su capa invisible para escuchar los rumores sin ser descubierto, en la biblioteca.

Draco dejó la pajarita que estaba haciendo y lo miró. Hizo un gesto pensante.

-No lo sé, ¿Gryffindor? Es lo más probable. Los leones suelen permanecer entre leones.

-¿Tú crees? Cho Chang es Ravenclaw.

_Y dale con Cho_

Draco mordió su labio tratando de lograr un doblez perfecto y Harry rio suavemente. Bueno, parecía que al rubio en realidad no le importaba. Lo miró alzar la ceja de una manera incrédula

-¿No puedes creer que está enamorado de un slytherin tu también?-dijo ligeramente divertido y Harry se permitió admirar este nuevo Malfoy que se presentaba ante él, cuando no sabía que estaba siendo observado.

-¿También?

-Theo cree que Potter está enamorado de un slytherin- rio-¿Puedes creerlo? Él dice que lo más probable es que Potter esté enamorado de mí. Que últimamente me mira mucho.

Retrocediendo al verse descubierto Harry pisó su capa y casi se cae. Alcanzó a sostenerse de un mueble y dado que estaba de espaldas a Malfoy (que aún luchaba con su pajarita), y tenía un hechizo silenciador, no creyó verse descubierto. Excepto porque su mano quedó visible el momento suficiente para que Zabini lo viese.

Cuando lo vió abrir los ojos supo que era el fin.

-¡Terminé!-exclamó feliz Draco- Le dije a Adrian que podía hacer una pajarita con un papel mágico que trata de huir.

Blaise lo miró entonces y abrió la boca. El corazón de Harry casi se paró.

-Eh, Draco- dijo volviendo a él la atención del rubio

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cúal es tu pelota de quidditch favorita?

-La snitch, por supuesto.

Blaise sonrió como un gato.

-No me digas que tu también vas a empezar.

-Nah- rió divertido el italiano- Solo quería saber. ¿Entonces le crees a Theo?

Draco volvió a sonreir divertido

-El día que Potter se enamore de mí, es porque se le acabaron las opciones.

-¿Pero te molestaría?

-Blaise deja el tema

-Te puedo fastidiar toda la noche, dormimos en el mismo cuarto.

Draco rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-No lo sé. Supongo que no. -se acomodó el cabello.

-¿Por qué?

-Blaise...

-Draco..-devolvió.

El rubio se dió por vencido.

-No lo sé. ¿De acuerdo? Es rico, guapo y derrotó al lord. Es solo... Mmm... No soy para él. Soy un mortífago perdonado. Él va a escoger a alguien valeroso, simpático, leal, honesto y todo eso. Alguien que peleó a su lado.-Terminó parandose y recogió sus libros-Así que mejor no pienso en eso. Si me empiezas a meter ideas en la cabeza voy a empezar a creerme una mentira. Vamos a dormir. Es tarde

Blaise se quedó parado, viendo con un gesto resignado, al rubio dirigirse a las mazmorras.

-Pero tú eres todo eso.- Murmuró-¿No lo crees Potter?-dijo a la nada.

La respuesta no llegó y Blaise empezó a caminar. No obstante sintió a alguien pasar a su lado y murmurar un gracias.

-De nada-fue lo único que dijo antes de alcanzar al rubio.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación, rapidamente se dirigió a su baúl y abrió el libro.<p>

Pelotas de quidditch, se repetía mientras leía el índice.

-¡Aqui!

_La snitch_

_La bola más importante durante el encuentro es la snitch dorada ya que el jugador del equipo que logre atraparla gana 150 puntos y el juego termina automáticamente. Son personas que tienden a esconder su grandeza para pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, o personas que las demuestran pero parecen inalcanzables. Sus pensamientos son rápidos, tal cual la velocidad de la snitch. Son soñadores y suelen estar en las nubes, por lo que es difícil que se enteren de lo que pasa a su alrededor o como la gente los ve. Suelen vivir al día y se dejan atrapar solo por quien los alcance._

_Aprecian la libertad y la amabilidad._

Harry sonrió y guardó el libro. Al día siguiente, una snitch nueva, dorada y de edición limitada, llegó a través de una lechuza a la cena en el Gran Comedor.

_Para Draco Malfoy._

Cuando el rubio la miró con asombro y felicidad, Blaise y Harry intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron. Malfoy miró a su amigo e intercambiaron algunas palabras, y finalmente el rubio asintió y la guardó en el bolsillo.

Harry sintió sonrojarse.

_-Si, dicen que Malfoy recibió un regalo de un admirador secreto- escuchó la voz de Dean mientras estaba desayunando._

_-Es una snitch preciosa-opinó Astoria Greengrass mientras suspiraba  
><em>

_-Sea quien sea debe apreciarlo mucho.-Respondió Theodore Nott mientras lo veía significativamente.  
><em>

Pero Harry quería saber que pensaba Draco, no le importaban los demás. Así que tomando un aburrido libro de pociones se acercó a él en la biblioteca donde el rubio, con la cabeza sobre la mesa, veía sin parar su nueva snitch.

-Es una linda snitch- le comentó Zabini a Malfoy cuando lo vió mirarla sin saber al parecer que hacer con ella- Seria un colgante precioso y sería grandioso que quien te la regaló viera que aprecias el regalo.

Harry, que simulaba leer el libro, asintió.

-¿Crees que sea de la escuela?-preguntó el rubio mirandolo entonces

-Estoy seguro que es de la escuela.-rió Blaise mientras aprovechaba el estado distraido del rubio para mirar a Harry

-¿Pero por qué mandarme algo así?-se cuestionó el slytherin-¿Cómo supo que me gusta?

-No lo sé-respondió con una cara totalmente inocente-quizá esa persona está enamorada y quiere hacerte saber que puede ser la persona de tu vida.

-Mmmm

-Vamos Draco. No es como si tuviera un hechizo o algo. La revisamos 4 veces.

-No lo sé-se murmuró a si mismo y volvió a acariciar las alas.

-Tu querías enamorarte y ser enamorado ¿Cierto? Quizá asi se anime a acercarte a tí. Además, es una snitch preciosa.

Draco la acarició con la punta de los dedos y ésta voló a su lado mientras el dorado de su cuerpo reflejaba la luz del sol y sus alas le acariciaban al pasar.

-Lo es. -Entonces la miró mejor-¿No le falta una cosa?

Blaise se asomó y observó la snitch.

_Ese Potter_

-Bueno esperemos que recuperes esa parte algun día.

Malfoy llevaría desde ese día la snitch colgada en el cuello.

Y Harry llevaría la llave que abría la snitch, en el suyo.


	4. Animagos

**COMPARACIONES**

**4.-Animagos**

El padre de Harry, James Potter había sido un animago y su forma era un ciervo. Según su libro, el espíritu del ciervo mostraba un gran sentido de la amabilidad, la gentileza y sobre todo la compasión. El animal de poder del ciervo proporcionará intuición y percepciones de tipo extrasensorial, así como velocidad en las actuaciones, teniendo como cualidades principales la facilidad de palabra y sociabilidad. El ciervo también poseía una gran capacidad de dar amor y de comprensión.

Lamiendo su nariz con su lengua, Harry dejo que su forma de lobo se acostara en la hierba de aquel rincón del Bosque Prohibido y bostezara. A lo lejos podía ver a Malfoy recolectando hierbas, para seguramente, sus futuras pociones. A Harry le gustaba verlo, así fuera a lo lejos. Malfoy cuidaba a las plantas con tanta dedicación como solo lo había visto en Neville. No obstante, mirar a Neville era un poco doloroso si lo comparabas con Malfoy.

Malfoy tenía esa gracia y delicadeza al efectuar sus movimientos que no había nada igual. Mirarle, a la luz de la luna, valía cada segundo de cansancio del día siguiente. Malfoy tampoco decía nada del lobo que aparecía por ahí de vez en cuando, suponiendo que era normal que el Bosque Oscuro tuviese ese tipo de criaturas. Simplemente mantenía su distancia con aquel gran animal que solía tomar la siesta a pocos metros de él.

Si Harry lo pensaba, la elección de su forma animaga se debía al gran apego que sentía por Remus. Si no lo pensaba, solamente se le ocurría que..., bueno, no se le ocurría nada. Quizá solo inconsientemente decidió que ser lobo le permitiría cuidar a Malfoy de las otras criaturas del lugar.

El libro tambíen decía que el Lobo era el Gran Maestro, el que enseñaba cual era el camino a seguir. Los lobos podían ser el guía ideal, pues conocían el camino espiritual y podían enseñarlo. Los lobos tienen un gran sentido de la familia y son leales y fieles a su pareja,-repitió en su mente- aun cuando mantienen claramente delimitada su individualidad.

Él no creía que pudiera ser el guía de nadie. Si había sobrevivido había sido de milagro y no por su gran sabíduría. Malfoy sin embargo sí que había sido inteligente, pensó. Había hecho los movimientos necesarios para mantenerse con vida. Pese a todos los desprecios que tendría que soportar, por hacerlo.

Y así, diariamente, después de dos semanas de entregarle la snitch a Malfoy, Harry vigilaba y cuidaba de él. A la distancia.

Un día simplemente ocurrió algo que no imaginó. Draco simplemente se paró frente a él y extendió la mano. El instinto de Harry le indicó que debía morder. Su alma que debía dejarle acariciar.

La mano de Draco acarició el suave pelaje. Harry quiso preguntar porqué y lo miró con sus ahora dorados ojos mientras hacía un sonidito de satisfacción. Draco sonrió suavemente y luego se alejó de él.

-Te veré mañana.-Comentó

Pero al día siguiente no fue Malfoy quien llegó al encuentro. En su lugar un dorado pelaje con manchas negras apareció en el bosque con pasos cautelosos y silenciosos. Al principio Harry lo miró como si invadiera su territorio, pero luego observó la pequeña snitch que había en su cuello.

_Era Malfoy_

_Malfoy era un felino_

Con un sonidito de insatisfacción, Harry se acostó en el suelo como si no pasara nada. Era ilógico que él fuera un canino y el otro un jodido felino. Ellos no se llevaban por naturaleza. No obstante, cuando el otro se acercó despacio, Harry hizo un gruñidito y le dejo espacio para que se acostara a su lado. El felino lo hizo. Como si supiera que él era Harry y estaría a salvo con él.

Tal como todas las noches desde hace un mes entero.

Harry cerró los ojos ante la calidez del cuerpo a su lado y permitió que el dorado animal le utilizara de almohada. Haciendo un ruidito de satisfacción cuando el gran gato le acarició la nariz con la suya, le lamió la mejilla y se acomodó para dormitar.

_Al final, no eran un león y una serpiente._

_Eran un lobo y un jaguar._

La noche pasó pronto y cuando abrió los ojos estaba solo. Bostezando llegó a su habitación, donde abrió su baúl para darse un baño y ahí estaba. El libro causante de su curiosidad innata a Malfoy.

Resignado a satisfacer su curiosidad, abrió el libro y buscó la sección de los animales.

_FELINOS :_  
><em>Gato  Pantera / Puma / Jaguar / León._

_El espíritu del felino representa a la independencia, así como es el símbolo de la fertilidad. El felino ha sido considerado desde tiempos inmemorables como un animal de poder muy identificado con la magia, con lo oculto. Se le han atribuido facultades mágicas de intuición, clarividencia, protección, fertilidad y sanación, como también se le atribuye el poder de la supervivencia. Podemos recordar el dicho que hace referencia al mismo cuando dice : "Tiene siete vidas como el gato"_

_El espíritu de los grandes felinos nos presentará el enorme poder y energía que posee uno. N__os enseñará a ser meticulosos, a prestar atención a todo lo que nos rodea y valorar con detalle las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. __El espíritu del gran felino nos enseñará a conocer nuestra verdadera fuerza, pero también a saberla aplicar solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario._

Harry rió. Las explicaciones sobre la personalidad de Harry no duraban más de tres líneas, pero las de Malfoy lo incitaban a acercarse más y más a él. A atrapar a aquella persona con personalidades tan diferentes dentro de sí misma que se volvía todo un reto comprenderle.

Malfoy se había portado muy cariñoso-pensó.

Entonces, cuando se observó en el espejo, vió su collar con la llave de la snitch y recordó que había reconocido a Malfoy por la snitch dorada que adornaba su pecho.

¿Eso había aplicado también para Malfoy?

_Cuando le acariciaba el pelaje, ¿En realidad estaba buscando el collar?_

_Oh.._

Sonriendo, tomó su ropa y se metió a darse una ducha rápida. Feliz, porque pese a que el slytherin no sabía que era él, le había agradecido el regalo.

Corrió hacia el comedor con toda velocidad para verlo y cuando chocó con él, que venía del otro lado del pasillo, le sonrió felizmente.

-Buenos días Malfoy.- Saludó levantandose

El rubio frunció el ceño y observó su cuello. El collar se había salido de su lugar y se mostraba sobre la túnica. Su cara se puso roja al saber que se había recostado en Potter y se levantó listo para huir pero Harry no se lo permitió, lo tomó de las muñecas y lo atrajo hacia él, juntando sus narices como lo hizo el rubio en su forma animaga y dándole un beso en la mejilla, finalmente.

-Po...-tartamudeó el rubio- Potter ¿Qué haces?

-Marco mi territorio-rió el otro. -Nadie más se acercará ahora a mi pareja.

-¿Qué?

-Te veré después de clases-casi gritó separandose.

-Pero...Potter espera- gritó mientras el otro se alejaba

-Te quiero- fue lo último que escuchó el rubio.-Te veo en la noche

Draco sintió su corazón later y dirigió su mano a la snitch que se agitaba con fuerza en su cuello. Su cara estaba seguramente roja, pero no podía hablar o tranquilizarse. En cambio observó al moreno alejarse de él, mientras pensaba si acudir o no a la cita y observó la mirada de todos los chicos del pasillo sobre él. Se dió la vuelta y volvió a su habitación, donde se cubrió la cara con la almohada, cerró los ojos y esperó que nadie notara la pequeña sonrisa que se le había escapado.


End file.
